


Retorno sin gloria

by NaghiTan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Español, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada paso que daban era un camino hacia la desilusión de sus superiores y sabían el castigo que se les daba a los fracasados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retorno sin gloria

**Título:** Retorno sin gloria

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-17

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Reiner Braun

 **Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers, aunque son solo teorías y desvaríos míos, dado que últimamente el manga no me tiene contenta.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **SnK** no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Hajime** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Cada paso que daban era un camino hacia la desilusión de sus superiores y sabían el castigo que se les daba a los fracasados.

 **Número de palabras:** 488

 **Tabla:** Muralla Rose **No. Y Nombre:** 11\. Estoy en casa

 **Grupo:** snk_esp de livejournal

 

 

**Capitulo Único**

_“No hagan un inventario,_

_Que no les falle la memoria._

_No me atribuyan virtudes que nunca tuve,_

_No sean aduladores,_

_Si entre nosotros nunca fuimos_

_Afectuosos.”_

—Godbye Lovers and Friends—Franz Ferdinand

 

 

 

 

Reiner apretó los dientes ante las muestras afectuosas de los habitantes del pueblo al que habían retornado, si supieran que la misión que se les había encomendado había sido un fracaso, el trato sería demasiado diferente, no esas alabanzas de supuestos héroes que se les estaba dando.

Cada paso que daban era un camino hacia la desilusión de sus superiores y sabían el castigo que se les daba a los fracasados, tantos años de incognitos como para fracasar, no eran dignos de piedad alguna, y por supuesto, la noticia de que Anne había sido capturada y que estaba siendo sometida a tortura —porque Armin no mentía, ellos sabían bien eso— sería la cereza de aquel pastel amargo que habían elaborado.

Bertholdt quien estaba a su lado parecía a punto de desvanecerse, la palidez que mostraba eran las secuelas de la pelea sicológica en la que había sido sometido gracias a Armin, el muchacho no parecía matar a una mosca, pero era letal con la lengua, había logrado sembrar la semilla de la duda.

El aire mecía a los árboles de su alrededor, el clima era tranquilo, como para que nada malo pasase aquel día, debía ser uno de celebración, donde hubiera gritos de euforia y personas aclamando por comidas y bebidas para la ocasión, pero no era así, la tranquilidad siempre traía desgracias, malas noticias y desesperanzas.

—Se han dado cuenta—fue la noticia que Bertholdt dio a un superior, cosa que no agradó para nada, los rostros ceñudos y encolerizados lo demostraban— y tienen a Anne como prisionera.

Reiner se puso delante de su compañero antes de que un golpe encajara en la mejilla de Bertholdt, el rubio se culparía del fracaso de aquella misión, no había más que hacer, porque si no hubiera mostrado a Eren su verdadera identidad, estaba seguro que lo hubieran traído a base de engaños, pero su fuerte sentido de culpa había echado todo abajo. El golpe lo recibió y no se mostró dolido, simplemente fijó su mirada a su superior y habló:

—Hemos traído a Ymir, la titán salvaje que se había comido a Berik—señaló hacia la chica—, sé que no sirve para nada traerla, pero aceptó ayudarnos.

Se guardó la razón del porqué en verdad había aceptado, la promesa de que Historia estaría con bien si se iba con ellos era lo que la había convencido.

—Tenemos información que brindarles—añadió solemnemente, y eso llamó la atención de sus mayores—, hemos encontrado al portador de la voz.

Y que eso les alegrara, porque a pesar de sentirse perdedor, sabía muy bien que la Legión de Exploración estaría ocupada buscando respuestas y no estarían atentos a los titanes que acababan de abandonar las murallas.  

 


End file.
